


Love To Be Loved

by Birdeer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Prophetic Dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdeer/pseuds/Birdeer
Summary: Petunia didn't love Harry, but she loved the way his tiny hands reached up for her.





	Love To Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at writing yet, I mostly just read. I'm going to try to get better. Updates will be sporadic at best. Also, I'm going to keep the violence warning, even though its not very graphic (at least not yet.)

When Petunia went outside to pick up the milk, she almost tripped. There was a baby in a basket, shivering.

When he reached his little hands up, she held him in her arms. He gave her a sleepy smile, finally warm, and she basked in it.

Lily's eyes smiled up at her like she was a goddess. Sometimes she would leave him alone, and wait outside the door until he cried, just to know she was wanted.

She would have done anything to keep this.

* * *

 

Petunia was his Mom. That was a fact, as far as Harry was concerned. Sometimes he worried that Dudley was lonely. Dudley had Vernon, and Harry had Petunia. It wasn't Harry's fault Vernon was always at work.

When the letters came, Petunia left, bringing Harry along.

Harry enjoyed hiking the Appalachian trail.

When Hagrid came, Petunia got out Vernon's gun. She had stolen it before they left.

Petunia would miss that look of trust and love in Harry's eyes, but it was better losing it than having it slowly fade into hate.

She didn't have time to regret it.

Although they don't look it, umbrellas can be quite sharp.

* * *

 

**Harry woke up**

Something was wrong.

It was midnight, and he could barely see from the blue glow of his alarm clock.

Harry felt disturbed. He tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't relax.

Harry went to get a glass of water from the kitchen. The house was eerily silent, and he wanted to go back to his room.

There was a gun on the table.

Does this mean...?

Harry has to get out of here. If not for himself, than for Petunia. Harry would never allow Petunia to be killed.

Of course Petunia would never kill Harry either... but he'd prefer to be cautious.

The rest of the family continued sleeping, even as Harry slipped out the door.

* * *

When Petunia woke the next morning, there was a letter on the doorstep. A horrible, horrible, letter addressed to Harry Petunu Dursley. She packed all her clothing, and her gun, and went to the largest bedroom to wake Harry up. Harry wasn't there. She felt betrayed in the harshest sense. Petunia called the police.

* * *

 

On second thought, Harry had not planned this out very well. If it had been anything but summer, he would have been in even more serious trouble. Harry had nowhere to stay. He'd like to go back to Petunia, but the image of them dead in the dirt... he shook himself. This isn't what he should focus on right now. Harry settled on a park bench.

* * *

The police quickly the boy- he hadn't gone far after all- but they hesitated to bring him back to the woman with the crazed look in her eyes. The fact that her husband asked the police officers not to bring him back, with a scared look in his eye, only emphasized this.

 

 


End file.
